


The Mistress

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Prostitution, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: She´s his wife. You´re his mistress.





	The Mistress

Your dress was slutty, very slutty. You were wearing your coat over it, so people wouldn’t see, but underneath that grey coat you knew you looked like a whore.  
That’s why you had put it on. You were a whore. A woman who slept with men for money. And in this case you were on your way to James Reynolds, a married man. He was a special client. Most men you slept with never requested a second time or a third time.  
Tonight was going to be the seventh time with James. You figured you could be called his mistress. He was a married man, married to a Maria Reynolds, a quiet young girl with a daughter. You had seen her once, when you and James went inside his house and she had been sitting in her rocking chair, holding her baby. You had immediately blushed red, waiting for the moment when she would get up and slap you, yell at her husband for being such a jerk and call you a fucking whore like all the women did when they saw you with their husbands.  
She didn’t. She just looked at you and then at James and then at you.  
‘Be silent, please. Don’t wake up Susan.’ She said softly, kissing the baby - Susan you figured - on her forehead.  
Maria was only eighteen you found out. Married when she was fifteen, now a mother. You wondered if you were going to be a mom someday. Probably not. You wouldn’t be a good mother. She was. She wasn’t easily angry, you knew that now, she was very kind and loved her daughter obviously very much.  
But you still avoided her. 

One morning you woke up, James already gone. You were in his and Maria’s bed and you felt guilty when you saw that the sun was already up. Maria probably slept in the guest room or on the couch. James was probably away to work. Now you just had to sneak away. The money, you had already received that last night before his mouth had trailed up your neck and his hands had started unbuttoning your dress.  
It had been a rough night, James was a rough man. There was no way that Maria hadn’t heard you two.   
The door creaked open and you shot up, still naked. It was Maria, carrying in a plate with breakfast.   
‘Good morning.’ She said softly and put the plate on the night stand. ‘I just need to pack some things.’  
She was still in her nightgown, you then realized. She packed a dress from her closet and some shoes and other stuff she needed to get dressed. She combed her hair and all the time you just stared at her, making no move to cover yourself.   
She then left without a word, carrying her stuff and you were left alone to eat breakfast. After breakfast you sneaked out of the house. It was probably just your imagination, but you thought you saw Maria looking at you from the kitchen when you ran away. Then she disappeared. It was probably just your imagination.

For the next five years you stayed James’ mistress. Off course you still had your clients, but James had really taken a liking in you. He gave you even more money to buy new dresses.  
Susan grew up, a beautiful little girl who thought you were just an aunt. Every time you went to the Reynolds house she would tell you about what she had done that day. You listened attentively while clutching your close tight to your body, fearing it would fall open and the poor girl would see how scarcely clothed you were.  
One morning you had overslept and James was away again. Maria brought breakfast again like she had done before. Again she collected some clothing and took her comb. But this time she didn’t leave.  
‘How do you seduce someone?’ She asked, her beautiful voice ringing through the room.  
‘Excuse me?’ You sputtered. When she had asked the question you had been drinking the nice tea she had brought an you had almost choked.  
‘I need to seduce someone.’ Maria said.  
‘Your husband, honey?’ You asked.  
‘No.’ Maria turned around. ‘You already do that. James wants me to go to Alexander Hamilton and seduce him.’  
‘Really?’ You asked. ‘Why?’  
‘Money.’ Maria whispered. ‘He can blackmail him.’  
What your clients did was none of your business, you knew that. If James wanted to blackmail Alexander Hamilton and send his wife to seduce people, then he could do that, as long as he kept paying you.  
But still you pitied Maria.  
‘Put on a dress with lot’s of cleavage. Dress seductive. More make-up than normal, sugar. You walk there, confident, knowing that you can do this. Breasts in the front. Move elegantly. Hips swinging, you know?’  
Maria nodded.  
‘That’s what you do. Men always fall for a sad story, they love helpless women. Makes them feel like they have power. So you look sad and seductive and that man will be helpless. That’s all to it.’  
Maria smiled bitterly. ‘Is that how you do it?’  
‘I’m a whore, girl, men always come to me. But I’ve seduced men before and I know how.’ You thought about the men you had approached with a sob story in your sluttiest dress. Before you could say ‘please’ they were already kissing you.  
‘How is it to be a whore?’ It was a question, she wasn’t judging you, she just really wanted to know what it was like.  
‘I don’t know.’ You said. ‘It’s nothing special. You sleep with men, tell them they’re great and get money. It’s well, just work. I have nothing else I could do, no man would ever marry me, I have no one who loves me. But with those men, I feel loved. And it doesn’t matter if it’s just for a moment, but I feel loved. For a moment I’m not alone.’  
A tear trickled down your cheek.   
Her lip trembled and she crossed the room, hugging you. You were still naked and she in her nightgown but it didn’t matter. You buried your face in her neck and she rubbed your back.  
‘Let’s love each other.’ She whispered in your ear.  
You didn’t say anything back, but you didn’t need to. Not with her.


End file.
